Tenkousei Troubles
by punky326
Summary: Osaka thinks the new transfer student is a vampire. Is she right or is she just being Osaka?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. I'll continue "At The Library" when I get all my projects out of the way, but until then I have another story to keep you busy! Oh yeah, and it's not a oneshot!**

**Disclaimer:**** Azumanga Daioh ain't mine and unless I capture Kiyohiko Azuma and force him to hand over all his rights as the creator to me, it never will be.**

**Tenkousei Troubles**

**Chapter 1**

"And that class is why it was right for us to bomb Pearl Harbor. The Americans were getting too cocky." Yukari stated as she closed an old World History textbook. As an English teacher she should've been teaching her pupils the fundamentals of the Subject-Verb-Object sentence order instead of a lesson on why "Japan Rules and America Drools" but like many other times before, she was tired of teaching English and wanted to try her hands at a new subject. Too bad she was no good at it.

"Um, Ms. Yukari?" Chiyo asked raising her hand. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Thousands of people died that day."

"Yeah, well my soul died the day when I found out that Americans were already enjoying Halo 3 while I had to sit and wait for it to come out over here." the pretentious teacher answered. The entire class sweat dropped. Sometimes they wondered if Ms. Yukari was really suited to live in today's highly productive society, much less be a teacher. Some even wondered if she'd ever been a candidate for admittance to a mental institution. However, the sudden series of short knocks that were now penetrating through the door caused everyone to forget what they were thinking.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We have a new transfer student coming in today. He's from Transylvania," Yukari explained as she opened the door.

"Ah! Ain't that where all them vampires and werewolves are?" Osaka asked getting scared. Yomi sighed.

"Here we go again," she thought.

"Ms. Osaka, everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires, or werewolves for that matter." Chiyo said trying to reassure her friend.

"That's what they want'cha to think." the Osakan said as she narrowed her eyes at the tall brown-haired boy who had just walked in. He seemed to be around 6 foot 4 and his face was covered with freckles. He had broad shoulders and a slightly pale complexion despite the

"Um, hello everyone. My name is Nicholas Bochinsky, but you can call me Nick for short. It's a pleasure to meet you all," the Romanian boy said bowing to the class. "I hope we can have a good year together." Yomi raised her hand.

"Wait Nick-san, you can speak Japanese?" she asked the boy. "Not to mention, you hardly have an accent."

"Yes, I've always wanted to come to Japan ever since I was a little boy. I started learning the language when I was six years old. I also watch a lot of anime so I guess that helped out too," he explained as he placed his hand behind his head. "However, I honestly don't think I'm that skilled."

"Hey, Nicky. That means you can help me teach these brats English, right?" Yukari asked feeling hopeful. Nicholas simply scratched his head.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know any English. Sorry Ms- um"

"Yukari," the teacher finished sharply. "So I guess you're in the same boat as them, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be of any help," the boy apologized.

"Yeah yeah, save it. Just take that seat beside Osaka."

"Osaka? Isn't that a city?" Nicholas asked. Yukari sighed.

"See that girl over there staring at her fingers? That's Osaka." she responded as she point to the girl who was indeed staring intently at her fingers. She appeared to be fixated on the lines between the joints.

"If I can just decode the message written within these lines, I'll be one step closer to meeting _them_," she mumbled softly to herself.

"Her real name's Ayumu but since she's from Osaka we call her that. Although, it seems she's from a different planet altogether." Yukari explained as she pulled a pillow out from underneath her desk and placed it on the top. "Well, I'm going to take a nap now," she replied yawning. You guys, copy that stuff on the board. There's going to be a quiz tomorrow." and with those few last words, the teacher quickly dropped into a deep sleep. The entire class groaned. Nicholas shuffled over to the seat on Osaka's left. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"I'm on to you," Osaka whispered as she softly jabbed the new transfer student in the arm.

"E-Excuse me?" he answered slightly taken aback.

"Ah said I'm on to you. I know all about your tricks, Mr. Vampire," the space cadet said as she narrowed her eyes at Nicholas."

"B-But I'm not a vampire!" the boy cried in defense.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say. Just remember, ah got my eye on you," Osaka said sounding determined. She then turned back to her seat to stare at Chiyo's pigtails.

"And once I'm done with da vampire, you guys are next," she mumbled to herself. Nicholas face faulted.

"What a strange girl," he whispered to himself as he sweat dropped. He then proceeded to copying the notes on the board. Neither Osaka nor Nicholas realized at the time how troublesome the next few weeks would be.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's the first chapter. Poor Nicholas. As if adjusting to a new school wasn't hard enough. Will he be able to face the wrath of Osaka? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. So until then, review!**

**See ya around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment of Tenkousei Troubles! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh. It belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma...YA GOT THAT?! Good  
**

**  
**

**Tenkousei Troubles**

**Chapter 2**

"Ayu-chan, It's time to wake up! C'mon you're gonna be late for school!"

"H-Huh? Jus' gimme ten more minutes, Kaa-san..." the teen mumbled still half-asleep. She hated getting up in the mornings, and it seemed like she was always in the middle of a great dream when the time came for her to wake up.

"Ayumu Kasuga, you get up this instant!" Osaka's mother called to her daughter.

"Oh, alright." Osaka replied as she yawned. After brushing her teeth and changing into her uniform, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. The faint aroma of miso soup and toast and jam wafted into her nose. It seemed be calling to her. She began to imagine a land flowing with a river made of miso soup and toast men lying on the bank, bathing in the sunlight. It seemed they were trying to get their signature tan exterior. Many could be seen taking turns rubbing jam on each other's back.

"Aw, those toasty guys look so cute. In fact, I'm gettin' hungry just starin' at 'em." Osaka said as she stared at the sight in front of her. At that moment, one of the bread people called to her.

"Ayumu! Ayumu!" he shouted.

"Hey, Mr.Toastman! How are ya!" she called back.

"Toast man? Ah ain't no toast man!" the toast man replied. To her surprise, his voice suddenly sounded familiar.

"Huh? What'd ya say?"

"I said ah ain't no toast man," Osaka's father repeated.

"Huh? Tou-san? When did you get here?" Osaka asked snapping out of her daydream.

"Oh Ayumu, not again. Honestly, kiddo. There are times where ah wonder what is goin' on in that head a' yours." her father said sighing. "Well, c'mon you don't wanna be late for school."

"Gotcha, Tou-san," she said to her father as she headed down to the dining room. After finishing her breakfast, she put on her shoes and bolted out the door. She couldn't wait to see what the vampire was going to do today.

"I'm off!" she called to her parents as she closed the door.

"G'bye, honey! Have a nice day at school!" Osaka's parents called to her as she left.

"There are times where ah wonder what's gonna happen to our poor Ayumu. This world just ain't ready for people like her." Osaka's mother said sighing as she took a sip of her coffee. Osaka's father chuckled.

"Ah wouldn't be too worried. After all, she is a Kasuga. She jus' might end up surpassing all a' us." he said confidently.

"You're right. How silly of me for even thinkin' like that," Osaka's mom replied as she smiled.

"G'morning, Chiyo-chan!" Osaka called to her friend once she arrived to class. The redhead, currently talking with Yomi and Tomo, looked up to see her friend smiling at her.

"Oh! Good morning, Ms.Osaka! How are you today?"

"I'm feelin' great! Why, I'm happier than a June bug in August!"

"I-Is that so? That's great to hear," Chiyo said as she sweat dropped.

"Why are you so happy today, Osaka?" Tomo asked.

"I'm happy cuz' I'm gonna catch me a vampire!" the Osakan answered cheerfully.

"Vampire? You idiot, there's no such thing as vampires!" Tomo responded as she started bursting out laughing. To make things worse, she grabbed Kagura from her seat and told her what Osaka had said. Soon, the two bonkuras were laughing so hard they could hardly stand up.

"Oh man, Osaka. You've said some crazy things before, but this one takes the cake!" Kagura choked out in between breaths. "S-So who is this vampire?" Osaka pointed to the boy reading the latest Shounen Jump magazine.

"Him, a' course," she said confidently. The Azu girls turned around to see Nicholas reading Beet the Vandel Buster.

"Whoa, it's Nicholas." Kagura stated as she stared at the boy. Tomo silently nodded her head in agreement. The two then burst out laughing.

"Bwahahahahah!!"

"Stop it you guys, it ain't funny!" Osaka protested, but Tomo and Kagura kept on laughing. In fact, they were laughing so hard that their laughter could be heard all the way from Minamo's classroom. It was a good thing Yukari hadn't reached school yet or they would've gotten the chalking of their young lives. Minamo on the other hand could hear everything that was taking place.

"Do I want to know what's going on in there?" she asked herself as she was grading her students' homework. She decided against it. "Probably not. After all, it's Yukari's kids. It's her responsibility." Once she was done marking the papers, she turned to face the class.

"Okay class! Pop quiz!" The students groaned. "I love it when they do that," she thought as she smiled and began handing out the papers.

Back in Yukari's class, Osaka had had it. She was tired of never being taken seriously, and being made fun of by her friends.

"Ya know what guys, keep laughin'. But one day, I'm gonna prove ya'll wrong," she said sounding rather serious. At this point, Kagura had stopped laughing. She began to think that maybe she and Tomo went too far.

"H-Hey Osaka, we just thought that what you said was funny. We didn't mean to hurt you," the athlete said apologetically.

"Yeah, well ya did. Ya hurt me a lot," Osaka answered. Tears could be seen brimming from her eyes. "Ya'll just think everything I say is hilarious, huh? Osaka's too stupid to have feelings, is that it?" By this time, Tomo had stopped laughing also.

"Hey c'mon, Osaka. Don't be like that. We're pals, right?" the wildcat asked while slapping her playfully on the back. Osaka sighed. She wasn't even sure if she could give Tomo a straight answer. Instead she quietly headed to her seat without saying another word. The Azu girls were shocked. They had never seen their friend act like this before. The usual Osaka behavior would be to laugh along with Kagura and Tomo despite the fact that she'd be laughing at herself. Either that, or she'd just drift off into an entirely different subject from the one they were talking about.

"I hope she'll be alright." Chiyo thought to herself.

"Um, Ms.Osaka?" The space cadet heard a voice whisper beside her. She turned around to see whom it belonged to. It was Nicholas.

"Um, I think we started off on the wrong foot yesterday, so let me reintroduce myself. Hi, I'm Nicholas Bochinsky and I am not a vampire!" he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Not now, vampire. I'm tryin' to come up with a strategy to kill ya," Osaka replied shooing the boy away with her hand. She then took out a piece of paper and began drawing poorly done sketches of torture devices and weapons. She they momentarily stopped drawing to stare up at the transfer student.

"Why're you wearin' sunglasses?" she asked him. "The sun gonna fry your vampire eyes?"

"No, my eyes are just a little sensitive to the sun, that's all," he retorted as he sat back down in his seat.

"Um, say," he began. Osaka looked up from what she was doing.

"Ya want sumthin'?" she asked. Nicholas stared at the empty teaching desk.

"I was just wondering if it's normal for Ms.Yukari to be late. I hope she's alright."

"Huh? Ain't it the other way around with Ms.Yukari?" the Osakan responded. She suddenly remembered who she was talking to and turned away. Nicholas sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this girl. A few seconds later, the door slid open.

"I'M NOT LATE, DAMMIT!! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST EARLY!!" the flustered teacher replied as she quickly took her lesson plans out of her bag. The students shuffled around nervously in their seats. They knew what was coming.

"Some retarded kid named iluvgirlswithglasses kept slashing me on Ragnarok Online," the teacher explained as if right on cue. "But I was finally able to get rid of her, and then I sent a nice little virus to her hard drive," she finished as she gave a small cackle. The students quietly counted the few seconds that were left in the period. Yukari didn't seem to notice.

"Eh, whatever. Okay, class today we're-

_"Kin-Kon-Kan-Kon! Kin-Kon-Kan-Kon!"_ the bell rang as it announced the ending of the first class. Almost all of the students rushed out upon hearing it's sound. The teacher stood motionless for a minute and then closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ah yes, Yukari. Another job well done," she said congratulating herself as she picked up her things and left the room.

"This is a very strange class," Nicholas whispered to Osaka. Unfortunately, she was spacing out at the moment. Nicholas sighed.

"Poor girl. The strangest thing is I kind of like her," he whispered to himself as he smiled.

* * *

**Have a great Thanksgiving everyone and R&R! **

**See ya around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready, everyone? Well, I am! I just had 8 fun-size Kit-Kat packs and I'm rearin' to go, so without further ado here's Chapter 3!! Oh yeah, and this link is dedicated to AR: I'm really sorry for being away for so long. Apart from being grounded for most of the holiday season (loooong story), my sadistic teachers also gave me 6 wonderful projects for [insert your holiday here XP So, for my New Years resolution I've decided to ditch the remaining homework and continue my writing. School is going to be hell tomorrow!  
**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh and all it's respective copyright belongs to me... Yeah, right. Hikari Kasuga belongs to Fade To Osaka, who is an awesome young writer. Be sure to check out his stuff ;)**

**Tenkousei Troubles**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, I'm home from school!" Nicholas yelled to his mother as he entered the door of his home. It was the end of his first week at school and he still had a hard time believing the many things he had witnessed since he'd transferred: His sensei coming to school hung over, the admirable Mr.Kimura, the sweet Ms.Kurosawa, and that crazy hyperactive girl who was always challenging the two best female athletes in sports, but never once even came close to actually beating them. Nicholas' mother ran to the door and gave him a hug.

"Oh, my little Nicky! You are home! How do you like the Japanese school so far?" she asked. Because she was an American she had a poor Romanian accent, but the boy didn't matter. He loved her either way. As he hugged her, he sniffed her clothing. They smelled like Pine-Sol. The boy could tell she had been cleaning the house all day by the fresh pine smell on the floors and her heavily matted hair, which was now tied into a bun.

"Wow, she must've been working pretty hard," he thought to himself. "School was alright, I guess. I made a few friends. Oh yeah, and there's this really cool teacher there who is the very picture of honesty. His name is Mr. Kimura and he's also a real ladies man."

"Oh, that is good to hear. Very good indeed," his mother replied letting go of him. "You go upstairs now and do school work, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing mom," the boy replied as he eagerly made his way to his room. Once he was there, he made sure his mother had gone back to cleaning and quickly shut the door. He then flicked on the light switch and started to take out dozens of photos from his book bag. They all appeared to be pictures of Osaka, the girl not the place. What Nicholas hadn't told his mother was that in the short passing of that week he had fallen in love with the girl. He loved everything about her. That sweet manner of innocence, her unquenchable curiosity for the strange and bizarre, the way she always gazes off into space, as if she can see beyond what's already there, everything.

"Oh my sweet Ayumu, where have you been all my life?" Nicholas asked hugging one of the pictures. "It's too bad you're bent on killing me, otherwise we could've gotten along," he sighed. "I hope it's not to late to win her love," he said to himself as he began pinning the photos up all over his room. In the process of pinning the best one on the ceiling over his bed, he accidentally tripped over his nightstand.

"CRASH!"

"Nicholas, you are okay?" his mother asked. "I thought I heard something fall."

"Yeah, mom. I'm okay," he answered from the room. He then quietly picked himself up of the floor.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done," he muttered to himself while painfully rubbing the bump now quickly forming on his head. "There," he said as he pinned up the final picture, "All done. Oh wait. Should I do my homework now, or later?" He turned around and turned on the small TV sitting on his work desk. Naruto showed up on the screen. He seemed to be broadcasting an ad.

"_Mina-san, Konnichiwa! Uzumaki Naruto-sama dattebayo! Kyou, Terebi Toukyou wa shuujitsu no subete no Naruto anime supeshiaru miseru zo!! Kono bangumi mechakucha sugei zo!! Minna, Miotosu na ttebayo!! (Hey there, everyone! The great Naruto here! All day today, TV Tokyo will be showing every Naruto special ever made. It's gonna be soo awesome! Don't miss it!)"_ The young ninja yelled as he waved to the viewers. The ad then changed to a Pocky commercial with strawberry Pocky sticks in swimsuits gliding through a pool of milk, "_Pocky cereal! Your favorite snack now meets breakfast! Anata mo watashi mo Pocky!"_

Nicholas quickly changed the channel to TV Tokyo. They were now just in the middle of the Great Sannin battle.

"I guess the work will have to wait," he said as he grabbed a box of Pocky from his bag and begin to munch down as he watched his favorite anime.

At about the same time, Ayumu Kasuga was busy pacing the floor of her room. Of all the weird things she'd seen in her life, nothing had struck her quite the same way as that transfer student. Many thoughts continued to race through her head. If he was really a vampire how could he walk around in the sun, and if he wasn't one why was he always wearing those shades? She had to get to the bottom of this, right now. But how? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Osaka wondered who it could be.

"Come in," she said.

"Nee-chan, Tou-san wants you to take out the trash." It was Hikari Kasuga, Osaka's little sister. At that moment, Osaka could've sworn she heard a light bulb click on in her head.

"That's it, Hikari-chan! We're gonna stake out that vampire's house! Jus' like we did with da Jersey Devil!"

"A vampire? Cool!" Hikari answered before stopping herself. "Wait, what does that have to do with trash cans?" she asked.

"We're gonna hide in his garbage! It's the perfect plan!" Osaka said as she took out a pair of binoculars along with other spy wear out of a black trunk in the corner Hikari had never seen before.

"Ya' see this, Hikarin?" Osaka asked as she pointed at the trunk. "This is my super special spy-trunk-thingy! I hold all my special gadgets n' stuff in here! Ya' See?" Hikari looked inside.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff! Where'd u get 'em?" she asked. Osaka smiled proudly at her little sister.

"In'ernet of course! No come on, Hikarin. We don't got much time," the space cadet said as she climbed out the window.

"H-Hey, wait! Shouldn't we get our shoes first?" Hikari called after her sister.

"Already got 'em!" Osaka called from outside.

"That's Nee-chan for you," Hikari smiled as she followed suit with her sister.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sasuke, I'm gonna take you back to Konoha even if I have to break every bone in your body!" an enraged Naruto shouted to his friend/rival. Nicholas turned away from the TV to glance at the alarm clock on his desk. Its glowing numbers read 7:40 pm.

"This marathon won't be ending till 12 am. I'd better start my homework before it's too late," the boy said as he rubbed his eyes and reached for his bag.

"R-RUMBLE CRASH!!"

"Augh! What the heck was that just now?" Nicholas asked as he jumped to his feet. Unfortunately, he was much too tired to pursue the matter any further. "Eh, it was probably just a cat," he said pulling out his work. "Time to hit the books."

Down below Nicholas' house, a dizzy Osaka lay sprawled out under an empty garbage can.

"Nee-chan, you've got to be more careful. Are you okay?" Hikari asked as she picked her sister up.

"Ah'm okay, thanks Hikari-chan," Osaka said as she got to her feet.

"Wait, is it Hikari-chan or Hikarin?" the smaller girl asked.

"I alternate," Osaka said briskly as she quickly got back into the battered receptacle. "Now, c'mon we don' got much time left. The vampires should be waking soon."

"W-Wait, if he's a vampire how can he walk in sunlight?" Hikari asked.

"Hikarin, any vampire can walk in sunlight as long they drink enough blood! Don'tcha watch _Hellsing_?" Osaka asked.

"No, Tou-san and Kaa-san don't let me. Remember?" Hikari said. Osaka stared blankly for a moment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Hikari-chan. I forgot you're too young."

"I saw _Amaenaideyo!!_ though," the younger girl answered defiantly. Osaka once again got a blank look.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just forget ya ever said that."

"Oh, got it," Hikari replied as she grinned sheepishly.

"Now, let's go stake that vampire's house!" Osaka said as she ran into the nearby bush. "Ready, Hikari-chan?"

"Ready!" Hikari yelled.

"Achoo!" Nicholas sneezed. "Heh, I wonder if someone's talking about me." He thought to himself. He then commenced to finish his remaining work.

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping here for now, cuz well, I just feel like it. Look forward to the next chapter! (Sorry, for my horrible Japanese.) Oh yeah, for those of you who have never heard of **_**Hellsing**_** or **_**Amaenaideyo**_**!! before, just Wiki them. I'm sure something will turn up.**

**See ya around and Happy New Year!**


End file.
